


West Coast 番外二

by TheSweetestOne



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSweetestOne/pseuds/TheSweetestOne





	West Coast 番外二

已经过了太久了，久到快要忘记对方的身体是怎样的温度，吴世勋由脖颈向下，随着金俊勉毛衣下摆向上细数他的肋骨，再到挺立的乳尖，燥热的身体在同一时间颤抖，金俊勉亲吻的呼吸乱了节奏，他得意地轻笑出声，借势将那人按在柔软的沙发上。他动手解衬衫的贝壳扣子，因久违的激动克制不住颤抖，吴世勋懊恼自己宛如初次经历性爱的小处男，发出沮丧的呻吟。  
金俊勉“嗤嗤”笑出声，微凉的手顺着他跪在两侧的大腿爬到呼之欲出的裤裆，那里烫得像块炭火，金俊勉感觉到自己的脸颊和心同这块炭火一起燃烧起来。他伸手摸索吴世勋的皮带扣，被吴世勋一手抓住，十指相扣间金俊勉借着背后的霓虹灯光看见吴世勋敞开的衣衫里宛如雕塑的肌体，比起三年前更加宽阔的胸膛，他一边脑袋发昏一边怀疑起自己天生的性取向，羞耻地发觉自己兴奋起来，心跳声盖过了两个人的喘息。  
吴世勋俯下身望着他，眼里有团名为欲望的火。  
脱掉金俊勉的毛衣，但一定要小心地避开伤口。亲吻他雪白的锁骨，路过胸口时毫不犹豫地咬住他的乳尖，舌尖和手指不断逗弄，听到对方饮泣般的惊叹。吴世勋感觉一阵牙痒，但又被心中的爱恋占据大脑，因而下口带着恶意却又克制的力度，留下恰到好处的酥麻给金俊勉累积快感。  
“要死了”金俊勉想着，他不敢去想自己的身体淫荡而渴求的样子，但是无法忽视的躁动从小腹蔓延到全身。他感觉到吴世勋拉下了他的裤子，下意识地他想要遮掩，双手却再一次被扣住动弹不得。  
“我还记得，几年前和你做爱的时候，我只要吻到这里——”  
吴世勋噬咬金俊勉鼠蹊处的皮肤，金俊勉触电般弹起腰身，鼻息慌乱。  
“你就像只受惊的兔子。”呼吸拍打在无比敏感的腰间，金俊勉急切地扭动身体，想逃开这股钻心的痒意。  
“还有这里——”  
也不知道从哪里学到的东西，吴世勋顺着囊袋舔到金俊勉濡湿的会阴，如愿以偿地听见他呻吟出声。他用牙齿轻轻剐蹭敏感的肌肤和褶皱处，金俊勉颤抖地推拒他作乱的头，一边泄露出更多的哀鸣。  
“不......吴世勋......啊......”  
“叫出来，大声点儿。”吴世勋抬起头，握住他挺立的前身，拇指无情地刮过马眼，看着金俊勉挣扎无果，一步步融化失神，”这三年里我想得太苦了，你得做好还债的准备。“  
金俊勉难耐地仰起头，他渐渐管不住自己的身体，无论是酸麻湿润的性器还是收不住的浪荡声音，掌握自己身体的人现在是吴世勋了，要他哭他就得哭，要他化作春水他就提不起半分力气，但越是这样，他反而越兴奋，脑海里闪过荒谬的念头：

“Ruin me.”

这声带着哭泣意味的请求撕碎了吴世勋的理智和怜惜，他骂了一声，狠狠地撸动手中的器官，被这突如其来的发狠刺激到尖叫的金俊勉，已经无所谓他听上去是不是像只发情的猫，在毫不留情的折磨下他抬高了腰肢，颤抖着射出浓白的精液。  
一口气还没喘匀，吴世勋将他翻过身跪趴在沙发上，就着金俊勉自己的体液向他后穴中探进两根手指。  
“啧，俊勉哥啊，有和谁别的谁上过床吗？”  
手指不停地戳刺和扩张，金俊勉感觉快要烧起来的灼热  
“还是说，只有我和你自己玩过？”  
“没...没有......”  
直到熟悉的射精感透过体内的某个地方传达出来，金俊勉腰身抽搐，张开嘴却发不出声。  
“我果然还记得你的身体。”吴世勋俯身在他耳边沉沉地低语。  
金俊勉无法抑制地扭动起来，手指却对敏感而脆弱的腺体穷追不舍。  
“啊...啊啊....”

“叫出来。”

“等等...慢——啊啊啊啊！”

“我知道你喜欢。”

最终在吴世勋丝毫不停的动作中，金俊勉仰起头哭着交出第二次高潮。

金俊勉处于一个恍惚的状态，所以听不见自己嘴里发出的哀婉的呻吟，直到后穴宛如破开撕裂的痛感将他清醒，他先是瑟缩，随即颤抖地用尽全力放开身体。吴世勋被紧得吓人的甬道逼出一丝隐忍的喘，布满青筋的手发狠地掰开金俊勉紧实的臀，随着身下人颤颤巍巍的尖叫，他将自己全部送进他火热柔软的身体。  
“现在你别想逃了。”吴世勋在金俊勉耳边呼吸，舌尖顺着耳廓打圈儿，附带唇齿的磨蹭。  
真是，太可怕了，金俊勉想着，一千日的思念在黑夜里幻化成了这个样子，比起西海岸酒店里的隐秘而模糊，他如此坦诚地反映渴求和接纳，剥掉了道貌岸然的自尊，以爱意迎接爱意。  
吴世勋将他翻过来，他迎着快感发出被哭腔浸湿的呻吟，同时迫不及待地支起身亲吻吴世勋，并得到爱人的回应。  
“呜…….”他趁着换气的间隙不由自主地软着嗓子哭吟，扒紧了男人宽阔的后背。

“叫我的名字。”

吴世勋腰上不停发狠地用力，顶得金俊勉一声一声逐渐接近崩溃，连话也说不清楚，眼泪打湿鬓角，与身下不同的温柔，吴世勋轻轻拨开黏在金俊勉额头面颊上的碎发，逼迫他直视自己的眼。  
“Say you love me.”  
金俊勉说不出话，开口只剩下浪荡的声音前列腺被不停刺激，快感像一场海啸，淹没他所有的神志，前端又酸又涨，失禁的感觉从小腹蔓延开来，金俊勉双腿打战，摇着头天真地想要逃离欲海。

“呜啊……吴世勋…….”  
吴世勋咬住他的左胸，金俊勉崩溃而短促地尖叫一声，随即挺着腰再次射了出来。缠着纱布的伤口渐渐渗出血迹，吴世勋看着他破碎而失神的样子，咬着牙释放在他体内。

 

也不知过了多久，两个人身上的汗都干了，呼吸均匀，好像双双从一场梦中醒来。吴世勋看着金俊勉半瞌着眼眸的样子，对他说：  
“再去一次莱格特吧。和我一起。”  
看着金俊勉颈侧晕染开的硬币大小的血迹，他打算抽出身为他再换一次药，却没想金俊勉抬眼，用力翻身就着性器深埋在体内翻身坐上吴世勋的胯骨，却在划过敏感点时呜咽一声软下腰，趴在他的胸口。  
“吴世勋，”他有气无力地用颤抖的手，捧住吴世勋的脸，目光和手指拂过那人被岁月打磨得耀眼的眉眼，“我从来没有这样去，爱过一个什么人。”

“起初我很害怕，因此害你难过，是我不好。”

“你要不要再给我一次机会，”说着他不由自主红了眼，“这次我保证不会食言。”

“因为我已经没有办法再离开你一次了。”

尾音被吞没在滚烫的吻里，吴世勋没有说话，只是环过他精瘦的腰，翻身再次掀起情潮。

 

而伤口恶化又是另一回事了，金俊勉最后拥有了一个褪不掉色的疤痕，他本人倒是无所谓，只是每每遇上做爱的时刻那个小他七岁的爱人总是一次又一次重复噬咬的过程，仿佛成了必经的仪式和习惯，金俊勉叫这疤痕为“印章”，毫不在意是否有某个夏日它被暴露在众人眼前。

“我现在看到这个疤痕，就想咬你。”

“大庭广众之下，年轻人收敛一点。”三十五岁的金俊勉戴上又脱下墨镜，他打量着年轻人赤裸的胸膛，海边的落日染得美好肉体更加美好，他情不自禁地笑了，迎着吴世勋靠近的身体仰头吻了吻他的下巴。

“金俊勉，明天和我结婚。”

“好啊。”

海浪哗哗作响，相拥的爱人还有无数个共度的夜晚和美梦。


End file.
